Ethan Carter III
Michael Hunter Hutter (born March 18, 1983) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to WWE, where he performs on Raw brand under the ring name EC3. He is best known for his time with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, where he competed as Ethan Carter III. He began his professional wrestling career in 2002, and began wrestling for the Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW) promotion beginning in 2007. In July 2009, he signed a contract with WWE, where he wrestled as Derrick Bateman. He was assigned to WWE's developmental territories Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW), where he won the FCW Florida Tag Team Championship with Johnny Curtis. During his first tenure with WWE, he competed in the fourth and fifth seasons of NXT, a program where new wrestlers, called rookies, were paired with WWE wrestlers, called Pros. He left WWE in 2013 and signed a contract with TNA. He worked with the promotion as Ethan Carter III, the storyline nephew of TNA's owner Dixie Carter. He won the TNA World Heavyweight Championship twice and the Impact Grand Championship once. He returned to WWE in 2018, competing in NXT, before making his main roster debut in February 2019, where he has held the WWE 24/7 Championship four times. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** As Ethan Carter III / EC3 *** One Percenter (Headlock driver) *** Rear naked choke *** ECD - Ethan Carter's Driver (Sitout lifting double underhook facebuster) *** TK3 / The One Percent (Fireman’s carry cutter) ** As Derrick Bateman *** Man-Tastic / Sweet Meat Sizzler (Headlock driver) * Signature moves ** Belly to back suplex ** Cobra clutch ** Double high knee to a cornered opponent's chest ** Dropkick ** EC3 Splash (Stinger splash) – adopted from Sting ** Flapjack ** Front facelock STO ** Multiple German suplexes – adopted from Kurt Angle ** Running corkscrew neckbreaker ** Running crossbody ** Running forearm smash ** Russian legsweep ** Suicide dive * Managers ** Dixie Carter ** Maxine ** Rockstar Spud ** Tyrus * Nicknames ** "The Ass-Kicking Machine" ** "The Best Guy Here, The Best Guy There, The Best Guy Anywhere" ** "The Deviant" ** "EC3" ** "The Hardcore American Icon" ** "Top One Percenter" * Entrance themes ** Independent circuit *** "Replica" by Fear Factory *** "Frankenstein" by The Edgar Winter Group ** Florida Championship Wrestling *** "Digging with a Spoon" by Rick DiFonzo *** "Stars and Stripes Forever" (Instrumental) by John Williams and The Boston Pops Orchestra (used as Agent D) *** "Metal Heart (A)" by Mac Prindy ** World Wrestling Entertainment / NXT *** "Gasoline Upcharge" by Chris Weerts and Daniel Holter *** "Top One Percent" by CFO$ ** Total Nonstop Action Wrestling *** "Trouble" by Dale Oliver Championships and accomplishments * Absolute Intense Wrestling ** AIW Absolute Championship (1 time) * Florida Championship Wrestling ** FCW Florida Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Johnny Curtis * Firestorm Pro Wrestling ** Firestorm Pro Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * House of Glory ** HOG World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** Ranked #20 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 * Total Nonstop Action Wrestling/Impact Wrestling ** Impact Grand Championship (1 time) ** TNA World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) ** Bound for Glory Playoffs (2016) ** Feast or Fired (2013 – World Tag Team Championship contract) ** Feast or Fired (2018 – Pink Slip) ** TNA Joker's Wild (2014) ** TNA World Title Series (2016) * WrestleCircus ** WC Ringmaster Championship (1 time) * World Wrestling Entertainment ** WWE 24/7 Championship (4 times) Luchas de Apuestas record Category:Alumni